Why I Now Officially Love Marching Band
by msmbchamp
Summary: Bella Swan is about to move to Forks, Washington. First, she must travel with her high school marching band to Disney World. What if the Forks High sophomore class was there as well? Can Bella learn to love marching band? AU/AH. Canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. Review or not. I don't really care. I own nothing. Including the paper that this story was originally written on.

I heard the claps of the drum majors and I snapped to attention. I said in my deepest, most manly voice, "Pride". God, I hated this, why did my mother insist I be in marching band? I heard the drums tap off and I started marking time, yeah right, I couldn't walk in a straight line without injuring myself. Yet here I am, marching. The cadence started and I moved forward thinking; left, left, left, right, left. How lame.

I heard the roll off and put the dreaded sax up to my mouth making a funny chitting noise. "Come Fly with Me" rang through the air, and I tried to remember to play the song, stay in a straight line, stay in step, and roll step. When the song was over, I dropped my horn and continued to march.

I did this for the next half hour. My high school band was going to march at Disney World. I couldn't wait to move to Forks, Charlie didn't know about marching band, which meant I could ditch it. Why did Renee insist I do this? Ugh, this sucks.

When we were done, the directors gave us the typical speech, when that was over I went up to the band hall to put my sax away.

I was the first one there and the first one to the bus stop. Another reason I was excited about Forks, I could finally get a car.

When I was seated on the bus, I put my headphones in. Hey, it might not be an ipod, but it was good enough for me.

I got home and unlocked my door.

"Hey, honey," my mom said.

"Hey, mom," I replied, throwing my stuff down by the door.

"How was your day," Renee asked me.

"Pretty good, I guess," I answered, mumbling the last part.

"That's good, are you excited about leaving for Disney World tomorrow," she asked, her blue eyes tinkling with excitement.

"Yeah," was my brilliant reply.

"Go pack honey, I'll make us something to eat," she said leaving the room. I only hoped whatever she made was edible.

I trudged up the stairs and into the bathroom. I stood there, at the sink, gazing at my reflection. I had long, wavy, dark brown hair, boring, dark brown eyes, and translucent skin. I just could not get a tan. I was slender, but soft somehow. Yep, plain Jane me. Everyone says that I look like my mom, she is gorgeous, but I think I have too much Charlie in me.

I quickly ran through the shower and padded to my room, wrapped in a towel, to begin packing. About half an hour later and mostly packed suitcases later, I heard Renee calling my name.

"I'm coming," I called to her.

I threw the rest of my stuff in my suitcases, zipped them up, and put all the stuff I would need to travel by my door. I ran swiftly down the stairs. Of course, being me, on the last step I lost my balance, and went tumbling down.

I just sat there for a moment assessing the damage. Nothing major, I've had worse. I slowly stood up and walked the rest of the way to the dining room.

When I sat in my chair, my mom looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, but I'm sure it looked more like a grimace.

"I just got off the phone with Charlie," she began, "he was telling me that the Forks High Sophomore class is going to Disney World as well."

"Um…OK," I replied. Well that sounded dumb.

"Well, this is great, you'll get to meet these people before you start school," she gushed with a great, big grin.

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied nonchalantly.

"Well, I was also thinking that you should ride back with them to Forks," she rushed, turning red. I looked up, shocked.

"What," I began, "you want me to ride back to Forks with them?"

"Yes, honey," she said, "it will give you a chance to make friends." I blanched. She paid no attention and continued talking. "I've already called your band director and he said it would be fine," she finished.

I didn't know how to respond, so I just sat there like a deer in headlights. "Well, since you are going to be leaving with them, this will be our last dinner together," she said, her eyes brimming over with tears. I was hugging her in a flash.

"Shh, it will be ok," I cooed.

"I know, I'm blubbering like an idiot," she said, "but, I will miss you so much, Bella."

"I know mom, I will miss you, too," I replied, pulling back to look at her.

"Well, let's finish dinner, you have some more packing to do," she replied, her voice going back to normal. The rest of dinner passed in a blur of random conversation, and when I was done I walked back upstairs.

When I reached my room, I put a CD in to calm my nerves. I finished packing and I sat on my bed, thinking of everything that was going to be happening the next few days.

I broke out of my reverie, and went down to say good night to my mom. When I finally made it to my bed, I was exhausted. The last thought I had before sleep overtook me was, _Only one day until I start my new life._ But, little did I know how different my "new" life would be.

I awoke to the sound of my phone blaring "Hysteria" at me. I rolled out of bed and got dressed for my last day as a Phoenix High School sophomore. We were leaving during band today because it took a few days to get to Florida.

School passed in a blur and the few friends that I had were sad to see me go. When it was time to go, we got shepherded on the bus. I wound up sitting next to a fellow saxophone player. The only drawback, she took up all of her seat and half of mine. This was going to suck.

The drive seemed to take forever, and I swear if I never see Drumline or Step Up for the rest of my life, it will be far too soon.

Once we actually made it into Orlando, we stopped at Cracker Barrel for breakfast, it was actually pretty good. The only bad thing was, we had to change in their bathroom.

It was a disaster area, girls crammed into every available space, putting on short shorts, fixing their cleavage, and caking on makeup. Did they not realize that this was Florida, and that it would melt off the second they stepped outside?

It only took me a few minutes to change clothes. I ran out of the bathroom like it was on fire and I ran into someone. I wound up on the ground, dazed and confused. I looked up and saw a big, muscled, tall guy with curly brown hair and crinkly black eyes. He was laughing his butt off.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay," he replied, while helping me off the ground. "I'm Emmet Cullen," he continued.

"Bella Swan," I replied. He did a double take.

"Are you Charlie Swan's daughter," he asked.

"Yes, how do you know him," I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh, I'm from Forks, I'm down here with my school," he replied, with his goofy grin. Huh, what a small world.

"Did you know that I'm moving to Forks," I asked him.

"Yep, I also heard that you are gonna ride the bus back with us," he stated knowingly.

"Yeah, my mom thought it would help me make friends," I said quietly.

"Well, you are very lucky that you ran into me," he said, "because my group is the best to hang with. Do you want to meet them?"

"Sure, that would be great, thanks," I rushed. He smiled and walked away with me in tow.

"OK, I'm going to tell you what everyone's reactions will be," he said. "Alice will love you immediately and start planning a shopping trip, my beautiful, tenacious Rosalie will glare at you for a minute, sizing you up, then claim you as a best friend, Jasper will sit there quietly, tilt his head in your direction and say, "Pleasure to meet you", and Edward, sweet, virginal, little Eddie will look at you for a minute, stand up, take your hand, and introduce himself. I think you would be a good match for Eddie."

I blushed. I wasn't excited about Emmet setting me up with someone. I followed him to a table and saw three people laughing, eating, and talking.

When Emmet came up to the table he introduced me, "Hey, guys this is Bella Swan."

Their reactions were exactly as he said. Alice babbled on about my wardrobe and planned a shopping trip for when we got to Forks. Then Rosalie glared at me, she smiled.

"We are going to be great friend, Bella," She said.

Jasper tilted his head in my direction, "Pleasure to meet you," he drawled.

They were all gorgeous. Alice was short to the extreme with small but beautiful features. She had short, black hair that was spiked in all directions, and deep blue eyes. Rosalie was a blonde bombshell. She was tall, supermodel tall, with extremely beautiful features. Her hair waved down to the center of her back, and her hazel eyes were framed by thick, dark lashes. I felt my ego take a hit just by being in the same room as her. Jasper looked a lot like Rosalie, he was tall, had a mop of curly blonde hair, and was well built.

As I was surveying them, I heard Emmet ask about Edward. I heard someone say something about a bathroom. Then, I heard a gasp and turned. I was trapped in the brightest emerald green I had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of my first story. Review or not. I don't really care. I own nothing. Including the paper that this was originally written on.

EPOV

I was sitting at my piano just messing around with a few melodies. Alice danced into the room. She saw me and sat down on the bench next to me.

"Are you excited about Disney World," she asked, bouncing like a Mexican Jumping Bean.

"Yeah, sure," I said, I wasn't really, but I wasn't about to tell Alice. She might murder me and I liked to be alive.

"I heard that the Bella Swan girl was going to be there, and that she was going to ride back with us," Alice gushed.

"That's nice," I mumbled.

"I have seen pictures, you guys would be soooo cute together," she finished. There she goes again, ever since she found out that Bella was coming she was constantly telling me how cute we would be together.

"Alice," I warned, "I am not going to hook up with some random chick just because you think we would be cute together." She just glared at me. She then stalked out of the room mumbling something about not betting against Alice and me being stupid. I simply rolled my eyes and continued to play random notes on the piano.

"Edward," Esme called.

"In here, mom," I answered.

"Shouldn't you be packing," she asked, "you're leaving tomorrow."

"OK, OK, I'll go pack," I grumbled. I ran up the stairs, turned on some music, and started throwing clothes into my suitcase. Not much later, I heard Esme call us for dinner.

I ran down the stairs. All during dinner Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and even Jasper, were talking about the new girl.

"I can't wait to take her shopping."-Alice

"I wonder if she will be worth hanging with us."-Rosalie

"We should invite her to hang with us."-Emmet

"I hope she isn't a slut bent on getting into someone's pants."-Jasper.

The whole conversation revolved around that girl.

When dinner ended, I quickly cleaned my place and ran up to be.

The next morning I awoke bright and early. We were leaving for Disney in two hours. I got something to eat and we started loading everything into Emmet's Jeep.

We took off not much later. When we got to the buses, of course, the two couples sat together and I had to sit next to the vile Jessica Stanley. Oh joy. This trip was going to be fun. I should really cut back on the sarcasm.

We arrived at a Cracker Barrel. I left my "family" to go to the restroom. It took forever because there were lots of guys in there trying to get dressed. I brushed them off and got out of there as fast as I could.

When I got back to my table I saw Emmet introducing someone to my family. She was short, taller than Alice though. She had mahogany brown hair that flowed down her back. She turned toward me and I gasped. Her chocolate eyes met my green ones and I was lost. These eyes weren't like other brown eyes. They had depth, soul. Then, I surveyed the rest of her face. Her perfect nose, her pouty, full lips, all set in a pale hearshaped face. She was so beautiful. More beautiful than anyone I had ever seen in my entire life. I wondered who she was. Emmet walked toward me, and clapped me on the back.

"Ah Eddie," he said, "meet Bella Swan." I almost lost it, I learned that it was stupid to argue with Alice. And I was pretty sure that this, meeting Bella Swan, was love at first sight. I walked over to her and took her hand. I felt the electricity flow between us. I'm pretty sure she felt it too, because her eyes widened.

"Hello," I said, "my name is Edward Cullen." I kissed her hand and looked back into her eyes.

"Um…Bella…Bella Swan," said the voice of an angel. No doubt, love at first sight.

I stood once again to my full height. I suddenly had the urge to hold her. To know every insignificant little detail about her life. I had made a vow for myself. I would make Bella Swan love me as irrevocably as I loved her by the time we were back in Forks.

This was just a small chapter to get Edward's perspective on meeting Bella. As the story progresses, so will his character.


End file.
